


Citation For Being A Bad Boy

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Student!Alec, exotic dancer!magnus, magns gives alec best birthday present yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Izzy prepared him a special present. Paired with the surprise party, there is also something else she prepared (Magnus, the exotic dancer). Magnus is there to show Alec fun times





	Citation For Being A Bad Boy

It was Alec's 21st birthday and Izzy decided to throw her older brother a secret birthday party. Alec wasn’t big on celebrating on his birthdays; according to him there was nothing to celebrate. Each year you were a step closer to your death and Isabelle tried to make this year a special year for her brother. So, she went all out and organised a big party despite Alec not liking parties at all. But it was his 21 st birthday and he deserved the best. Jace and Clary also helped her to organise everything and when Alec came back home from university that year, the party was at full start. Alec was completely caught off guard, because he thought that everyone had forgotten it was his birthday. Jace and Izzy were acting strange, they didn’t even wish him a happy birthday that morning before he left for classes. So, as he was disappointed coming back home, he was then completely caught off guard when a lot of people suddenly jumped out of their hiding places and welcomed Alec back home. 

With their parents and little brother out of town, it was the perfect timing for them to throw Alec the birthday party and although Alec was happy that his brother and sister didn’t forget about his birthday, he was also feeling uncomfortable. However, he then received many awesome gifts; he was an art student, so he got many new art supplies that he couldn’t wait to try out. But that would have to wait, because firstly, he would have to survive the party. Since it was his party it was kind of mandatory of him to socialise with people, which was a  _ nightmare.  _

Alec was awkward when there were crowds of people around him and he never went out partying even when he was still in high school. It just wasn’t him; it was much better to be in his room and paint to his heart content. Or read; he loved both of those things and it was so much more enjoyable than to be spending time with people, groaning as he was looking around the place. Where did Izzy find all of those people? Alec didn’t know half of them and he was grumbling under his breath as he was pouring himself a drink, making a face as he made a sip of beer and he shuddered.

_ Yuck. _

Alec didn’t understand why people drank alcohol, it tasted absolutely horrible. He had tried many different kinds when Izzy would drag him to parties, but he still didn’t get it. Nope, drinking wasn’t exactly his scene. Izzy was chatting up with her boyfriend, Simon, and Alec gave him a little smile when both of them looked at him. Alec liked Simon; they were attending the same university, both of them art students. He was a cool guy and he approved of him. His friend, Clary, however, was pretty annoying and it took him a while that he accepted she and Jace were dating as well.

And Alec? Well, he was sailing the forever alone boat, sighing as he was emptied the glass of beer and then threw away the plastic cup. Yeah, he wasn’t getting drunk that day, even though it was weekend the next day. Alec looked over at Izzy and when she noticed that he wasn’t feeling too enthusiastic, she quickly went over to him, looking at the clock and Alec narrowed his eyes. He saw Izzy doing that twice already and he cocked his head to the side. Was she expecting someone else to arrive at the party?!

“Having fun?” asked Izzy happily as she blinked up at him and Alec put on a little smile, because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He knew that all of that had to take a lot of time and effort from Izzy and Jace and he just nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec and shrugged. “I just… parties, you know,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “But everything looks great, you must have worked hard to prepare all of this,” he then said and gave her a quick hug, Izzy grinning. She was happy to hear that and she then looked at the clock, pressing her lips together. She then pulled out her phone and clicked with her tongue.

“He’s late,” she said to himself. 

“Who’s late?” asked Alec curiously and quickly leaned closer when he saw her going through her text. Izzy quickly locked her phone and put it away, Alec getting even more suspicious.

“Oh, no one,” said Izzy and then winked, Alec narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something behind her back and before he could ask more questions, she was already walking away and was giggling. Oh, Izzy had something planned for Alec. The party was just a part of her birthday gift to her older brother and she grinned when she finally received a text from someone, looking over at Alec, who was just looking at his shoes then and he chuckled. Oh, boy, did she have a wonderful gift planned for Alec!

Ten or fifteen more minutes passed, Alec’s soul leaving his body. His body was present at the party, but his soul was already working on his next painting. He was snapped back to the reality where there was another knock at the door and Izzy quickly hurried over to the door, Alec frowning, but then didn’t think of it too much as he guessed that Izzy was probably expecting a friend or someone like that. Once Izzy opened the door, Alec was catapulted onto his legs, because a _ police  _ officer stepped into the room!

Alec’s eyes were fixed on him immediately, because he was a very hot police officer, then again Alec always had a thing for men in uniforms and he swallowed thickly as the young man stepped inside. He looked around the same age as Alec, maybe a bit older and he was so good looking. Tall, handsome… totally Alec’s type and he was drooling as he wouldn’t look away from him. And then, and then! The officer  _ smiled _ and Alec’s heart made a jump. However, then the policeman looked over at Alec and he quickly looked away. Why was he looking at him? Why was the officer at their party?! Maybe the neighbours complained about the music? It was kind of loud and Alec cursed. 

“Is there Alexander Lightwood at this party?” asked the officer and Alec froze. Oh, no, what did he do wrong?! Was it about the parking ticket he didn’t pay yet! He was meaning to pay for it, but he was so preoccupied with the classes and- Izzy grinned and then pointed to Alec, the officer quickly looking over to him and he smiled, Alec flinching. Yes, he was hot, but Alec didn’t want to go to jail! Isabelle was laughing behind them, because  _ this _ was the other part of her gift to Alec. Alec was too freaked out to notice Izzy’s laughter. 

Okay, just calm down and everything will be okay, was what Alec told himself. He quickly stood up when he was approached by the offer and his eyes were on his strong arms. The uniform was so  _ tight _ fitting that Alec could get a good look at the outlines of his muscles and he shuddered. “I, um, I’m Alec Lightwood,” whispered Alec, his voice shaking badly and he cleared his throat and the other grinned, giving him a wink and Alec was deceased. 

“I’ve got a citation for you, Alec Lightwood, for being a  _ very _ bad boy,” said the officer and Alec’s jaw dropped. Izzy thought that Alec would catch on, but he didn’t. 

“I-I didn’t do anything-”

“I would beg to differ, Alexander,” said the officer and Alec gasped when he came closer. “I’m afraid you’ll have to go with me,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened when the man stepped behind him and cuffed his hands together behind his back. He was being arrested?! No, no that wasn’t happening! 

“To the police station?!” shrieked Alec and the officer was taken back for a second or two, but he quickly recovered and he chuckled.

“That’s right,” said the officer and then blindfolded him as well.

“Hey! Why-”

“Shh,” whispered the officer and Alec gasped when he felt the other’s hands on his waist as he was standing behind him and was pushing him towards the door. “You have the, um, right to remain silent,” he then said and supressed back his laughter. “Now, walk, Alexander… we need to get to that… interrogation?” he said and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Is it because of that parking ticket?” asked Alec. “Because I will pay for it, soon. I meant to, but I got distracted by the classes. I’m so sorry, I don’t want to get arrested,” he went on by blabbering as they were already outside and Alec panicked when he was suddenly pushed inside of a car. “Police officer-”

“You may call me Magnus,” offered the officer.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec, afraid now. “You can’t… this is kidnapping and-”

“You’re being arrested for being a bad boy, Alexander,” purred Magnus and Alec flinched. “Now stay still or I’ll have to punish you,” he said and Alec went red to the face, but just nodded and pressed his lips together.

Jace and Izzy were watching through the window Alec getting into the car with Magnus. Jace didn’t know Izzy had planned all of this and he gave her a look of disbelief. “You hired a stripper for Alec?” he asked and face-palmed himself. Izzy grinned and then placed her arms on top of her chest and shook her head.

“Exotic dancer,” said Izzy and rolled her eyes. “It’s time our brother has a little bit of fun. You’ll see, he’ll be thanking us tomorrow,” said Izzy and winked. “I’ve heard Magnus is the best of the best,” she said and waggled her eyebrows. Jace pressed his lips together and didn’t say anything. Unlike Izzy, he wasn’t so sure that Alec would be too happy with this kidnapping. But, well, he would have to wait and see what would happen.

* * *

Magnus was smiling up to his ears as he was driving down to the club where he worked in, where the main show was going to happen. Isabelle, Alec’s sister, came to the club the other day and booked Magnus Bane for the party. His job was to come to the party dressed as a police officer, kidnap someone by the name of Alexander Lightwood, then bring him back to the club, lead him to the private room and give him the dance of his life, a show he’d never forget.

All of that seemed like a lot of work for Magnus at first, even if he was being paid very well. However, all of that didn’t matter anymore. As soon as he saw just how this Alexander Lightwood looked like, he didn’t mind all of the extra work. The tall, handsome angel was so worth it. But his personality was what made him even more adorable. Usually, his customers were annoying women or much older men, which Magnus wasn’t too fan of. But this… he hit a jackpot with Alexander back there and he was just smiling. He couldn’t wait to put on the show for him. 

At the moment, Alec was trying his best to explain to Magnus why he didn’t pay the parking ticket yet and Magnus was laughing silently. He truly thought that he was a real officer? It was adorable how he wasn’t catching on at all what was happening. “We’re here,” announced Magnus about half an hour later and Alec flinched when Magnus took him out of the car and lead him into the club, going to the back room. He was being extra careful the tall angel wouldn’t fall. 

Alec’s heart was beating fast as he tried to clear his thoughts. Officer Magnus made him sit down, putting the cuffs and blindfold off, Alec’s eyes wide as he was looking around. He was expecting to be at the police station, but instead, he was in a room with dimmed lights, red walls and black floor. There was a pole in the middle of the room and he narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t the police station, what was going on?! He blinked twice, three times and he finally understood it. Magnus wasn’t a real officer, was he?! Oh, he was going to kill Izzy once he’d-

“Finally caught on?” asked Magnus with a giggle and Alec nodded. “You really thought I was a police officer?” he then asked and Alec slowly nodded, Magnus grinning and Alec’s heart was beating out of control yet again. “Adorable,” he then whispered and Alec gulped. 

“Look, I-”

“The word on the street is that it’s your birthday today,” said Magnus and turned on the stereo, a quiet, slow music playing in the background and Alec nodded, Magnus throwing the police hat to the side and Alec gasped loudly. Oh, that was hot. Was he planning on stripping off the rest of his outfit? Please say yes!

“Uh huh,” said Alec, brain failing to string any coherent sentences together and Magnus chuckled. 

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” purred Magnus, who was now standing very close to Alec. “I’ll give you a little show… an extra present you’ll never forget,” he said and winked, Alec’s breathing fast and he just  _ moaned _ when he saw Magnus undoing the buttons of his shirt. Wanting to help, Alec reached up as he was keen on Magnus losing the jacket, but Magnus only pushed his hand away. “No touching allowed,” said Magnus, though he wouldn’t really mind it in this case. Alec was just too yummy to resist, but he needed this to be professional. 

“I’m so-so sorry,” stammered Alec and placed his hands behind the chair. “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry,” blurted out Alec and then looked down. He didn’t know, honestly! Magnus grinned and then straddled Alec’s legs. 

“You’re adorable,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips. “Your first time getting a lap dance, huh?” he asked and Alec only nodded.

“Yeah,” confessed Alec. “I’ve never really… you know,” said Alec and his cheeks were red. Why was he telling a complete stranger that he was a virgin was beyond him, but one look at those dark eyes and Alec was dead. Magnus was taken back a little bit with the sudden confession and he then only laughed softly. “I’m so lame, I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t,” said Magnus. Never was he discussing someone’s sex life so soon on, but there he was. “Take it from experience, it’s better to wait for the right person,” he said and winked, Alec only nodding and he let out a muffled gasp when Magnus turned around and stood up. God, his ass looked so good in those tight-fitting trousers. “And now the fun begins,” announced Magnus.

Magnus then walked to the pole and couldn’t stop smiling when he saw the look on Alec’s face. He liked what he saw a lot and then Magnus was on the pole, spinning around, turned upside down, legs spread apart and Alec was just staring. Oh  _ happy birthday to him indeed.  _ Magnus then slowly undid all of the buttons of his jacket, wearing nothing underneath and Alec could have a clear look at his bare chest and stomach. His body was  _ yum,  _ to die for. He pressed his legs together, desperate to hide just how much he was enjoying the show. He was painfully hard by just watching Magnus dance on the pole. 

Magnus was very talented at what he did. Those hips didn’t lie, no sir, not at all. His body rolls were out of the world, Magnus slowly crawling to Alec, who quickly pressed his hands in between his legs and Magnus’ jaw dropped. However, he didn’t make a comment about it and he just slowly took off his jacket, running his fingers up and down his chest, laughing as he saw that Alec was trying his best to keep his hands to himself. Alec was thirsty for him, those hips were driving him crazy and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. 

Alec was so adorable and his soul left his body for a different reason when Magnus pushed his hands apart and straddled his legs again. “Magnus,” gasped Alec and he was breathing fast, Magnus still rolling his hips. All Alec wanted to do was to press Magnus down on top of him and kiss him like no tomorrow. But there he was, barely holding back and Magnus moaned as well. The whole thing wasn’t turning only Alec on, it was a turn on for Magnus as well, grinning and Alec gasped when he felt Magnus ass grazing right up against his-

“Oh, my, you really like what you see,” said Magnus with a grin and Alec wanted to die from embarrassment. 

“Sorry.”

“Oh, I take it as a compliment,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and sank his teeth into his lower lip. Alec’s face was red, his lips looking so god damn kissable and Magnus groaned. Screw the whole no touching thing in the contracts. He wanted Alexander to touch him everywhere, those big strong hands roaming all around his body… fuck! “Alexander,” he then said and Alec shuddered. Magnus’ lips were so close, they were almost close enough to kiss.

“Magnus,” moaned Alec and Magnus smiled. 

“You may touch me,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes went wide. 

“But I thought-”

“Screw that,” said Magnus and then sat down properly on top of Alec. “I want you to touch me,” he said and Alec slowly reached up with his hand and placed it on top of Magnus’ chest, running it down and Magnus gave him a little smile. “Your hands feel so good, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and then winked. “Fuck, you’re adorable,” he then said and leaned closer again. 

Alec got even harder in his jeans, believe it or not, and just when Magnus was about to kiss him, he snapped, banging his forehead against Magnus’ by accident and thus ending the moment, Magnus holding his forehead and slowly climbing off of Alec. “Ouch, that hurt,” said Magnus, but then started laughing as he was rubbing his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry,” said Alec and felt tears in his eyes. “Can I… toiler?” he then asked and pressed his legs together.

Magnus didn’t ask questions, just showed Alec the toilet and his heart shook when he imagined just what Alec was doing to himself in there. Magnus wanted to join, to show how much fun… but no. Too soon, of course. Magnus wasn’t like that and he shook his head, putting on the jacket and he was laughing silently. Alec was… adorable to say at least and it shook him when he realised that he didn’t want Alec to leave. Would be such a shame to let such a pretty angel walk away.

While Alec was in the toilet taking care of…  _ stuff _ , Magnus changed into his regular clothes and was walking up and down the room. Should he ask him out? Alec was just two years younger, Magnus wanted to get to know him better. Magnus was nervous, which was really out of his character. Alexander would say yes, right? 

Alec came out of the toilet a few minutes later, embarrassed and he just wanted to leave. This was so humiliating. He saw Magnus waiting him by the door and he jumped. “Magnus!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” said Magnus and then silence fell between them. “So, should I give you a lift back home?” offered Magnus and Alec shrugged. 

“I can call a cab,” he muttered, because he didn’t want to be in a way. Alec groaned when he remembered the party. “Ugh, there’s still the party going on,” he whined.

“But if you let me take you back home, I’ll take you out for a drink. After all, it is your birthday and I want to treat you to a little something,” he said and then took in a deep breath, kind of nervous and Alec’s jaw dropped and he gave a look of disbelief. “And it would be just the two of us,” said Magnus quickly. “No other people around to disturb,” he said. 

“That sounds like a date,” blurted out Alec and Magnus gave him a shy smile. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah,” whispered Magnus. “I would like to see you again,” he confessed and Alec melted right there.

“M-me too,” stuttered out Alec and Magnus beamed up at him as he went a little bit closer. 

“Yeah?” he asked and Alec shyly nodded. “Well, then that’s good,” said Magnus. “I know of this very nice place where they have wonderful cocktails,” said Magnus and Alec’s face cheered up. Never had he liked cocktails, but he couldn’t decline such an offer.

* * *

“Alec still isn’t back?” asked Jace. It was the next day, Alec never made it back to the party. 

“Crap,” said Izzy. The session was supposed to last an hour, nothing more. Also, Alec wasn’t picking up their phone calls. However, a text from Alec soon came.

_ Magnus took me to cocktails and we went clubbing next. Thank you Izzy, this really was the best birthday ever! I finally have a boyfriend. Love you, I’ll tell you all the details later. _

Izzy’s eyes were wide. A  _ boyfriend?! _ Oh my.

“I’m a genius,” announced Izzy, her voice high pitched and couldn’t wait for Alec to come back and tell her  _ everything _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment and kudo if you liked it ^^


End file.
